Boots and a raincoat.
by Bilbo Yasmin
Summary: A absolutely insane piece of work. Snape, hagrid and mad eye moody streaking is featured and Sirius, draco and harry have a big huuuge funny slash style argument. mad mad mad. and defenetly worrth a read if you want to pee your pants. reviews will be good


Boots and a raincoat.   
  
Okay i read this fic about Draco turning up at Harry's door wearing only boots and   
a raincoat, and i found it highly amusing. I was talking to marion about it on he way   
home from the cinema, and then i had the most dreadful thought! Imagine snape   
turning up in a raincoat and boots! Or hagrid....then marion made it worse by saying   
Mad eye moody. It was so funny so i decided to take the "screw you guys im writing   
this" approach and here it is. Please flame me, their entertaining. Reviews are   
great and you know it, so please gimme one....   
  
Please note - I DID NOT COPY RHYSENN, I AM JUST MAKING A PARODY OF ONE OF THEM.   
SORY IF IT OFFENDS YOU....   
  
If Rhysenn has a problem with me doing that i will of course take it off immedietly, but for now   
get this into your thick head (s) PARODY = IG MAKING FUN OFF SESSION, UN-ILLEGAL   
, USING OTHER PERSONS WORK AS OWN = COPYING.   
  
thank you.   
  
~~Min~~~~~~~~~   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Marion and Yasmin have their own flat during the summer holidays, when their not at Hogwarts,   
so one day their at home, marion's cooking and Yasmin's watching Who wants to be a millionare   
when the doorbell rings.   
  
"You get it Yassi, yer no doin anything anyway!" Marion shouted.   
"Okay...okay......" She replied   
"IM COMING! wait a sec" Yasmin shouted and then started to make her way towards the door.   
She opened it and got the fright of her life.   
  
"PROFFESOR SNAPE?????!!!!"   
"WHAT?" Marion shouted and began runing towards the door.   
"Guess what?" Snape asked   
"Wh-wh-what...?" Marion replied.   
"Your wearing a raincoat....? and funny boots.....???" Yasmin asked   
"YES! well done! 5 points off to gryffindor! and guess what im not wearing anything underneath!!   
hahahahha" Snape started laughing hysterically.   
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! your dis-" Yasmin was cutt of by Snape running around   
their garden streaking.   
  
"OH MY GOD! im scarred for life!!!!" Yasmin and Marion screamed and slammed the door, locked it   
and went back into the house, they could still hear snape shouting...."I washed my hair specially...   
awwwwwwww"   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Visit no2.   
  
  
Marion and Yasmin where at home again, this time Cecilia was over talking her usual rubbish   
and looking at a textbook , while   
Yasmin was eating A mar's bar and marion was drawing. Just then the doorbell rung.   
  
"tsk.....i'll get it shall i?" Yasmin said, " Since you guys are FAR too busy!" She added sarcastically.   
"Yeah ok then...." Cecilia replied not getting the sarcasm.   
"Shut up Cecilia" And Yasmin hit her on the head with a plant pot.   
  
Yasmin made her way to the door, and opened it.   
  
"HAGRID????!!!!!!!!" She screamed.   
"HAGRID?" Cecilia and Marion replied and then started running towards the door.   
"What the hell are you doing here?!" They all shouted.   
"nanananaaaaaa guess what i've only got a boots an' a raincoat on!" Hagrid replied and then started   
laughing hysterically which was then followed by him streaking across their garden.   
"aaaaaaaaaargh! I'm even more scrarred for life, than before!" Yasmin and marion said in digust.   
"Why....?" Cecilia added.   
"FOR GOD SAKE CECILIA PAY ATTENTION! HAGRID IS STREAKING ACROSS OUR GARDEN!"   
"Oh riiiiiiiight" She replied.   
"Somebody lock the door!" Marion screamed, so Yasmin locked it and then hagrid started banging   
the door down.   
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease............i brushed my hair specially for yeh!" He shouted.   
  
They all ran into the living room, vowing never to open the door again......   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
visit no3.   
  
Yasmin and Marion were in the house once again, this time joined by radha, they were all doing   
their usual, Yasmin lounging infront of the tv, Marion listening to music and Radha running around   
the house shouting and occasionly stopping to hit one of them on the head, when the doorbell rang.   
  
"IM NOT ANSWERING IT!!!" marion and Yasmin shouted.   
"Why not.............its just someone extra to make fun of!" Radha replied.   
"okay okay i'll get it then" Yasmin gave in, and started making her way towards the door, she   
then opened it and was horrified.   
  
"MAD EYE MOODY!!!!!!" She screamed, and radha and marion started making their way towards   
the door.   
"Im only wearing boots and a raincoat!" He shouted, then took a drink out of his flask.   
"Awwww no!" Marion and Yasmin screamed.   
"HAHAHA TP!" Radha shouted, but she was then interupted by Mad eye Moody, streaking across their   
garden.   
"ewwww he's got a scar right on h-" Radha was interupted by Marion and Yasmin hitting her   
on the head with a large metal object.   
  
They then slammed the door shut, but they could still hear Mad eye moody shouting,   
"I can seeeeeeeeeeee you! i put my magic eye in specially......".   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
visit no4.   
  
Yasmin and Marion were in the house yet again, doing all their very usual crap. Yasmin was watching   
American Psycho for the 30th time, because she wanted to see Christian Bale ake his shirt off and   
Marion was plotting how to stalk Jude law when the doorbell rang.   
  
"No way....! not after moody!" Marion reasoned.   
"I s'pose im used to it.........i'll get it." Yasmin replied while pressing pause on the video.   
  
Yasmin made her way to the door and answered it.   
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!...and heyyyyy your not wearing boots and a raincoat now thats a surprise..." Yasmin   
shouted.   
"ummm.....can you get marion tell her dm is waiting outside for her" He replied.   
"Oh my god! The DM! aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Marion started to hyper ventalate.   
"Whats up with her?" Draco asked.   
"She lubbby lubs you! dracey poo!" Yasmin replied.   
"Oh riiiiiiight!"   
"Oh my god my god my god my god my god my god my gaaaaaawd!!!!! sirius your wearing leather   
TROUSERS my god ,my god my god my god!" Yasmin screamed.   
"Yeah, isn't that cool?" Harry appeared out of nowhere.   
"what are you doing here?" Marion and Yasmin shouted.   
  
" wah whereever draco goes i go!" Harry laughed. "He's my lover!"   
"HEY! harry i thought you were my lover!" Sirius shouted.   
"Your going out with sirus too! i thought he was mine!" draco screamed.   
  
"Aww come on leave them to it......." Yasmin told marion   
"Yeah.................i s'pose." Marion replied.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
How did you enjoy my sick twisted lil story that probably made no sense what so ever, but really is just   
a big fat making fun of slash session! I lubbed it!


End file.
